Story of Evil
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU, before Season 8 of Criminal Minds. Inspired by 'Story of Evil' series by Vocaloid. Spencer and Prentiss think back to an old case, involving the serial killer 'Queen of Evil,' who is assisted by the 'Servant of Evil.'
1. Remembrance

**Author note: I do not own Criminal Minds or Yakitate! Japan. Nor do I own the songs that are in the 'Story of Evil' series by Vocaloid that inspired this fic, mainly the song 'Servant of Evil.'**

**Obviously, this fic will have to be AU. So...nothing's really changed in the Criminal Minds universe, except let's just pretend this took place BEFORE Season 8, so Alex Blake isn't around replacing Emily Prentiss. For the Yakitate! Japan universe though, backstories for certain characters have been changed slightly, and those certain characters may be somewhat OOC. **

**Warning: Violence, possible pairings (mostly onesided ones, but you get the idea), possible crossdressing in later chapters, more violence...I think that covers it.**

**Constructive Criticism would be great (or at least a review), and I hope you guys read and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

**_Story of Evil_**

* * *

**_Prologue: Remembrance_**

* * *

Spencer Reid stared quietly at the envelope before opening it. It was a late night at the headquarters, probably around 10:30 in the evening or so, and he should be getting home. But he had gotten a letter. Again. Slowly, he opened it and started to read the letter inside.

_Dear Spencer,_

_Things are going well. The nurses are starting to get freaked out from my constant singing, but I'm generally okay besides that. They've asked if I sing anything else besides the two songs I know so well, but I've told them those songs are ones I know by heart, and that's why I sing them often. Of course, you know the real reason why I sing those songs. Because I'm the servant to my sister, my queen. Sophie._

_I haven't heard from her at all. It's been months. Maybe she's still trying to build her kingdom again._

_Maybe I'm not okay. I don't know. Maybe it's just me. And I'm trying to learn some new songs as I write this, so not to make the nurses get mad at me. I don't like it when people get mad at me..._

_How are you doing? Are you having enough coffee? How are your knight friends? I imagine you are all out there, defeating the bad guys! Killed any dragons yet, or made any evil kings or queens surrender, Spencer? Maybe you can come by and visit again; if you're not too busy, of course. But...knights do get a break occasionally, right? Right?_

_Don't worry. Even if you don't visit anytime soon, I'll keep writing. _

_Sincerelie, Sylvan_

_P.S. The nurse just told me I spelt 'Sincerelie' wrong. It's spelt as 'Sincerely.'_

_Sincerely, Sylvan_

"Hey Reid." Spencer looked up from his letter to see Emily Prentiss, who sat down beside him. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the letter.

"Oh, it's from Sylvan."

Prentiss seemed confused. "Sylvan?" she paused for a moment before remembering. "You mean Sylvan Kirisaki? From that case two months ago?"

Reid nodded, showing the letter to her. "Yeah." he responded. "He's been writing letters to me everyday since the case ended."

Prentiss smiled a little. "That's sweet."

Spencer sighed quietly. "I know...but recently he seems to be quite lonely. I guess even with all he's doing where he is now he still misses his sister."

"His sister manipulated him, Reid." Prentiss responded, remembering the case entirely. "She manipulated him from the very beginning. She made him believe that she was a queen and he was nothing but her servant, even though they were related."

"I know." Spencer looked at the letter again. "It's not like we can tell him she's not coming back for him. I don't think she ever will."


	2. Queen of Evil, Servant of Evil

**_1. Queen of Evil, Servant of Evil_**

"This work is done by a team of two, dubbing themselves as the 'Servant of Evil' and the 'Queen of Evil.' The murders started two months ago, and they've called us in because of these." Penelope Garcia pressed a button the remote, and the image of a letter appeared onscreen.

"To whom this may concern." Rossi read. "Ken Matsushiro has been called to execution by the Queen of Evil for treason against her kingdom. Sincerly, the Servant of Evil." he paused for a moment before speaking. "So, this team of two consists of an obvious dominant and a subdominant partner. In this case, the dominant tells the subdominant what to do, and the subdominant does as the dominant asks."

"Exactly." Derek spoke up. "Garcia, were all the kills the same? Any connection between the victims in terms of that?"

"There's no connection of any sort, except for the fact that they all had a letter beside their corpses stating why they were called to execution. Matsushiro was shot to death, and Cathy Clearwater was beaten before her throat was slit and was executed due to 'interference between the Queen and her royal mate.' Monica Adeneur was strangled to death and was executed due to 'harassment towards the Queen' and Spencer Hokou was stabbed to death and was executed due to 'suspicious actions.'" Garcia answered. "The other thing that they have in common is that the women were abducted and then their corpses turned up in public areas a week later, such as the subway where Monica was found. The men were not abducted, but their corpses were left in public areas as well the day after they were last seen alive, except they were tied to streetlights."

"Do they have any relatives or people they were close to?"

"Cathy was Ryou Kuroyanagi's girlfriend. Monica was a neighbour to Sophie and Sylvan Kirisaki, right across from their apartment, as well as Kai Suwabara's girlfriend, whom she was living with. Spencer was also a neighbour of Sophie and Sylvan, and Matsushiro was particularly good friends with Sylvan Kirisaki." JJ commented as she read through the victims' profiles. "It seems that almost all the victims seem to revolve around Sophie and Sylvan Kirisaki, with the exception of Kuroyanagi and Suwabara."

"Alright then." Hotch spoke. "Prentiss, you and Reid talk with Sophie and Sylvan. Rossi, I need you to talk to Suwabara, JJ, talk with Kuroyanagi, and Morgan, you and I will go to the crime scene."

* * *

"Kai Suwabara?"

"Yes?" Kai Suwabara had black hair, held back by the bandanna he wore on his head. His dark eyes looked at Rossi.

"I'm Agent David Rossi of the FBI. I'm here about your girlfriend, Monica Adeneur." Rossi spoke, showing Kai the badge.

Kai looked downwards for a moment, before opening the door a bit more. "Come in." he muttered quietly. The two sat down at the table quietly. Kai took a deep breath before speaking. "What is it that you need to know?"

"I need you to tell me about Monica. About how you two interacted with Sophie and Sylvan." Rossi spoke. "I understand that this is hard; but we're suspecting that the killer may be most likely targeting the two, and possibly well as you and Ryou Kuroyanagi."

"I...see..." Kai sighed quietly, putting his head in one hand before looking at Rossi. "Monica and I...when we moved here, Sylvan was the first to welcome us to the place. He's a nice guy; he helped us pay rent the first month here and he even invited Monica and I over to his and Sophie's apartment for snack sometimes, too. The only weird thing to Sylvan that I can put a finger on is that he has a bit of a mental problem, and he can't go out and work because of that. Sophie told me that he changes personalities sometimes, due to a car accident that killed their adoptive father. But...Sophie..." he paused for a moment before continuing. "Sure, she can be okay, but she and Monica have clashed a couple times. She's even rude to Sylvan sometimes, as if he's nothing but scum to her, and that irks me. Thing is, it's like Sylvan doesn't care. I don't get it. He's five years older than her, he should stick up for himself..."

"If Sylvan has a mental disability and Sophie acts rude to him as you say, then why wouldn't she send him to a mental institution of the sort?" Rossi asked, curious.

"Sophie says she can't afford it. The two just barely get by to pay rent sometimes, since she's the only one working and she only does part time jobs for a cafe and tries to get as many jobs doing modelling and acting as she can." Suwabara shook his head a little. "It's sad, really. Despite his mental disability, Sylvan still tries to get a job. The longest time he's held onto a job is three weeks, and he was being a cashier at some snack bar. Got fired because he apparently freaked out the customers whenever he kept humming the same tune over and over. I think he does it not just to get by, I think he's bearing with all of this to please her. It sucks."

Rossi hesitated before asking the next question. "When was the last time you saw Monica?"

"It was before she went out with some friends; Inaho Kazuma and Sophie, I think. I couldn't come because I had to do the night shift at a nearby fast food restaurant." he looked downwards, putting his head into his hands. "I should have been there that night; switch places with one of the other employees and do the morning shift instead. If I was there...I could have prevented her from getting abducted by the Queen and Servant of Evil, whatever they're called!" he sighed. "Monica dreamed of having a candy shop and that everyone could enjoy whatever she made. She would stay up late at night when she had spare time to create recipes as original as possible...and now she can't. All because those two murderers killed her."

* * *

"Wait...let me get this straight." Kuroyanagi spoke to JJ. "Cathy was killed because the Queen of Evil was jealous of her being with me? I don't get it..."

"Do you know of anyone that you think may have, well, may have had any romantic connection to you prior to Cathy?"

"No, I don't think so..." Kuroyanagi trailed off. "All the other girls I know right now are all good friends; Monica Adeneur, Inaho Kazuma, and Sophie Kirisaki. Monica was already dating Suwabara when I met her, but Inaho and Sophie were single. I don't think they showed any interest in me that way, though."

"How was your interaction with Sylvan and Sophie like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's possible that the Queen of Evil and Servant of Evil may be most likely targeting the two, and possibly you and Kai Suwabara as well." JJ responded quietly. "Do you know of anyone that may have not gotten along with Sophie and Sylvan?"

"...I can't think of anyone regarding Sylvan, but..." Kuroyanagi paused before speaking again. "Monica never really liked Sophie all the greatest. But she's dead, and...I can't think of anyone else who would want to kill Sophie..."

* * *

"Sylvan Kirisaki?"

A man with long, blond hair that went almost to his waist looked at the two with light blue eyes. "Who...who are you?" he asked.

"Emily Prentiss and Dr. Reid of the FBI." Prentiss answered, showing her badge to Sylvan. "We're here to talk with you about Ken Matsushiro."

"What?" Sylvan asked, still confused. "What happened to him?"

Spencer took a deep breath before answering. "He was murdered by the Servant of Evil and the Queen of Evil."

Sylvan just stared at the two in shock before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he fell backwards.


	3. Sylvan

**_2. Sylvan_**

"Catch him!"

The two FBI agents immediately caught the unconscious man before he could hit the floor, thankfully.

"We should probably move him somewhere comfortable..." Reid trailed off. "Um..." He and Prentiss picked up Sylvan and lightly kicked open a door, revealing a room with a bed in it. "In here."

They laid Sylvan on the bed silently, before turning to each other.

"What should we do now?" Prentiss asked. "We can't leave him like this!"

"Wait a second." Reid rushed out of the room before running back inside with a small piece of paper in his hand. "I noticed this on the table while we were carrying him. It's a list of instructions." he paused before starting to read. "Clean apartment, prepare snack at 2:30 p.m. Kuroyanagi might check on you sometime at 11:30 p.m. to see how you are doing. If one faints, use smelling salts stored in cupboard by fridge."

Prentiss ran back to the kitchen section of the apartment room and opened up the cupboard closest to the fridge, rummaging about until she found a small bottle with the label 'smelling salts' on it. She ran back to the room, opened up the bottle, and held it close to Sylvan's face.

"Nn...ugh..." Sylvan turned his head away, blinking his eyes open as Prentiss closed the bottle. "Ugh, that stuff stinks, Sophie...you know I hate smelling salts..." he muttered quietly before he turned to see the two. "Aaah!" he shrieked, trying to back up on bed (which is incredibly hard to do when lying down), before he took a deep breath and asked, "Who are you? Why are you in my apartment? Why the heck do you have my smelling salts-" he paused before he spoke again. "Right. FBI agents. Sorry, terribly sorry..." he sighed, sitting up before standing to face them. "I'm sorry you had to see that. You probably weren't expecting me to faint..."

"Do you faint often?" Prentiss asked.

"...Sometimes, when I get headaches. Thankfully, I usually faint when someone is around, so they can just go ahead and use smelling salts on me." Sylvan responded. He sighed quietly. "I can't believe it...Matsushiro-san is dead...I was planning on inviting him over for tea tomorrow. Now he can't come because he's gone."

Reid looked around the room quietly. There was a large pad of paper on the night table by the bed, with colouring pencils and erasers beside it. There were painted wooden blocks scattered on the ground and a teddy bear near some blocks that were stacked up as a tower. He looked at the night table again. There was a small wooden box, no bigger than a regular shoe box, underneath the pad of paper.

"Oh, um..." Sylvan looked around the room as well. "I apologize for the mess..." he trailed off. "This is my room. I know, I should do a better job of cleaning up." he spoke, picking up a block and putting it aside. He looked at the clock quickly. "Shoot." he muttered. "It's already 2:35! I really need to start preparing snack for Sophie!" he ran out of the room. Reid and Prentiss followed him to the kitchenette, where Sylvan was pouring some water into a boiler before turning the boiler on.

"Um, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid, and this is Emily Prentiss...we're from the FBI..." Spencer trailed off awkwardly. "Could you answer a couple of questions for us?"

Sylvan nodded quickly as he pulled a piece of cake from the fridge and put it on a small plate. Before Reid could speak, there was quick knocking at the door.

"Sylvan? Is everything alright in there?" a voice was heard. Sylvan rushed over to the door and opened it to reveal Kai and Rossi. "We heard a crash and a scream. What happened?" Kai asked worriedly.

"I fainted...and then I was spooked when I woke up." Sylvan spoke quietly. "Sorry about the disturbance..."

Kai sighed of relief. "Thank goodness you're alright..." he turned to Rossi. "These guys friends of yours or something?"

"These guys are Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss of the FBI." Rossi explained to Kai. "They're here to talk with Sylvan about Ken Matsushiro."

"I see..." Kai turned to Sylvan. "You don't mind if Rossi and I come in here, right? If Dr. Reid and Prentiss don't mind, of course."

"I think it should be alright." Prentiss responded. Everyone sat down on nearby chairs or stood while Sylvan grabbed a tea bag from a cupboard and put it into a cup before putting it near the water boiler. "Sylvan-"

The door opened before Prentiss could ask another question. "Sylvan?" the woman at the door spoke. "I'm home-oh." Everyone turned to see a woman with short, blonde hair and light blue eyes like Sylvan's own. She wore a black jacket overtop a white shirt, with dark skinny jeans and black shoes. Slung off one shoulder was a black purse, and in one arm she held a bag of groceries. "Who are these people?" she asked, stepping into the room.

"We're from the FBI." Rossi explained. "We're here about the murders done by the Queen of Evil and Servant of Evil. Ken Matsushiro was killed yesterday. You're Sophie Kirisaki, right? Sylvan's sister?"

"Yes...Oh my gosh..." Sophie paused for a moment as she put her purse and groceries down on the table. "That's terrible that Matsushiro-san's gone..." she glanced at Sylvan before she turned to the FBI Agents. "He didn't...do anything unnatural when you told him, did he?" she asked.

"He fainted earlier, but he's alright besides that." Reid replied.

"Ah, Sophie." Sylvan smiled at Sophie weakly. "Snack is almost ready...the water will be done boiling soon, and then I can make tea."

"Good." Sophie responded quietly. Sylvan began to sing softly as he poured the boiled water into the cup and brought it over to the table and put it beside the plate of cake. Reid noticed that Kai was getting worried as Sophie began to look irritated as Sylvan continued the song.

_Slap._

"Aaah!" Sylvan fell to the ground from the force of the blow to his face. He put up an arm, trying to guard himself.

"_Don't sing that song_!" Sophie shouted at him. "I've** told** you **how** many times **not** to sing that song in front of other people! _Silence_ yourself, will you!?"

"Hey, quit it!" Kai shouted, trying to pull Sophie back. "He didn't mean it! You can't help it when he's got split personalities, you know!"

"Let go of me!"

"Will you two calm down, please!?" Rossi pushed the two away from each other. Kai was silent before he stormed out of the room, furious.

Sophie shot an icy glare at her brother, still on the floor. "Go to your room and stay there." she growled.

"But-" Sylvan began to speak.

"_Go to your room!_" Sophie shouted at him. Sylvan let out a whimper before he crawled into his room and almost slammed the door behind him.

"Should I talk to him?" Reid asked Rossi, who nodded. Reid went into the room and shut the door behind him quietly.

Sophie sighed, leaning against the counter as Rossi left the room to talk with Kai. "Sorry about that..." she trailed off. "Sylvan...he's got a mental problem. Can't afford to put him into any of those institutions, though. One part of him acts like a ten-year-old brat while the other is mature, yet naive..."

* * *

"Do you see what I mean?" Kai spoke to Rossi, putting his head in one hand. "She's always like this towards Sylvan. I dislike her for that reason. To think someone could be cruel to one that's older than her, for goodness sakes...all because he has the mental disability..."

Rossi couldn't help but think, _Why would she be cruel to her own brother?_

* * *

"Sylvan?"

Reid stared at the sight before him.

On the ground, Sylvan lay on his front, drawing and doodling in the sketchbook, surrounded by the blocks and other toys Reid had realized were also in the room; a sock monkey, an action figure, Raggedy Ann, and of course, the teddy bear. When the blond looked up at Reid, his light blue eyes shone with such innocence that reminded Reid of JJ's son Henry, just for a moment.

This behaviour was so much _different_ than what Spencer had seen just moments ago, before Sophie came into the apartment.

"Are you going to draw, too?" Sylvan asked quietly. "There's paper and pencils over there." he pointed briefly at a neat stack of paper with some pencils beside it.

Reid sat down beside Sylvan. "Does this happen to you often?" Reid asked quietly. "That you get sent to your room?"

Sylvan nodded. "Yeah." he paused for a moment before continuing. "I haven't been let out of the building for a while. Don't know how long."

"What do you do while Sophie's gone?"

Sylvan paused before answering. "Anything she puts down on a list for me on the table. So, cleaning, cooking, laundry...you get the idea." he murmured quietly. "I will always do these things for dear sister." He flipped to a new page in the sketchbook before starting to draw some more. He then paused, before getting into a sitting position. "Sister does a lot of things. Modelling, acting, and..." he paused before looking at Reid.

Reid realized the look in Sylvan's eyes was different than what he just saw. It wasn't childish innocence, it was a mature look, yet full of confusion in the eyes.

"And?" Reid asked, unsure of Sylvan was just going to leave things there.

"I always have to be in my room by 10 at night on Saturdays, sometimes 9. Sophie says people come to the apartment at that time and they pay her to do stuff for them."

Reid was slightly confused at this statement, but he also realized what this might mean. "Are you able to hear them?" he asked, his voice nearly going hoarse.

"A lot." Sylvan looked at Reid again, and the look in his eyes was the same childish look he had given Reid when the FBI Agent had entered the room. "Lots of weird noises..."

Reid, slightly horrified, immediately put two and two together and knew what Sylvan meant. He knew he had to change the subject to something better.

"Sylvan...what was the song you were singing?" Reid asked, trying to think of a better question.

Sylvan smiled. "It's about a kingdom. Sophie doesn't like it when I sing, though..." he trailed off.

* * *

After all of the questions were done and over with, the three FBI Agents were about to leave when-

"Wait!"

They turned to see Sylvan, who looked at Reid with those childish eyes. He held out a folded piece of paper.

"For you." Sylvan whispered quietly, putting the paper into Reid's hand.

"Thank you." Reid responded. Sylvan nodded a little, before running back into his apartment. Reid slowly unfolded the paper before staring at it in shock.

On the paper was a picture of him, he and Sylvan's swords stabbing a big, shadowy sort of creature with yellow eyes.


	4. Woman of Green

**_3. Woman of Green_**

"Inaho Kazuma?" The BAU had to wait until the next day to go interview Inaho Kazuma, having discussed about the interviews from the previous day.

"Yes?" a young woman with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a dark green t-shirt with navy-blue jeans answered the door. "That's me. Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid, um, I'm from the FBI." Reid spoke, holding up his badge. "I need to ask you a couple questions about Sylvan and Sophie Kirisaki."

"Okay, but I've only got a couple minutes; I need to go out soon." Inaho responded, letting him into the house. "Why do you need to ask?"

"It's about the recent murders caused by the 'Queen of Evil' and 'Servant of Evil.' It's possible that Ryou Kuroyanagi, Kai Suwabara, Sylvan and Sophie Kirisaki may be possible next targets...and..." Spencer paused before he finished. "Ken Matsushiro was found dead two days ago. The Servant and Queen of Evil killed him."

Inaho was speechless for a moment, before sighing and shaking her head a little. "That's...terrible..." Inaho trailed off. "I can't believe it. First it's Cathy, then Shachioko, then Monica...now it's Ken, too...I can't believe it." she looked at Spencer. "I'll answer your questions. I just pray that all of this will stop, I swear...and I swear if Sylvan's in any trouble, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Spencer nodded quietly. "That's...that's good." he paused again before he continued. "What was your interactions with Sophie and Sylvan like?"

Inaho paused before responding. "Sylvan...he's a nice guy. He's really patient and kind to everyone. He and I are good friends; we keep in contact often. Sophie, on the other hand, she can be quite demanding towards Sylvan at times. Personally, I think she's being too harsh on him. She even hits him when he messes up sometimes..." she sighed again. "Then again, she's got all this stress to deal with, having to take so many jobs and take care of Sylvan, since Sylvan's mental state got messed up in the accident."

"Could you explain to me a bit more about this accident?" Reid asked, confused.

"Two years ago, Sylvan and Sophie came to this city by bus, because they didn't have enough money to afford a car...and the bus crashed. Sophie was fine besides a sprained ankle, but Sylvan was thrown from the bus on impact and suffered major head injuries. Now his behaviour is stuck between his adult self and his ten-year-old self. Sophie considered putting him into a mental institution, but she says she can't because she can't afford it..." Inaho looked at the clock. "I'm really sorry, but I need to go see Sylvan. I have to look after him sometimes, when Kai isn't available to look after him while Sophie's away at work."

"I understand. Thank you."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Morgan spoke up. "Two years ago, Sylvan and Sophie got into a bus accident, and Sylvan got major injuries that resulted in his mental state. And now, two months ago, the 'Queen of Evil' and 'Servant of Evil' are out to kill them, as well as their friends. All of the people we've interviewed have no idea of anyone that could hate them...that doesn't make any sense."

"Actually, Sophie did mention that her father must have hated her." Prentiss spoke up. "She said that years ago when she and Sylvan were kids, their father abandoned them, and months later their mom died. That's where the adoptive father came in, but he's dead now. He died last year of old age."

"There's something wrong." Rossi then spoke. Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe the killers aren't going for Sophie and Sylvan directly. Perhaps to cause them pain through the loss of their friends, but not them exactly." Rossi continued. "If that's the case...Kuroyanagi, Inaho and Kai may be the killers' next targets."

"Kuroyanagi would be at work by now; and same for Kai, and they're both in crowded public areas, so they're not in any real danger unless alone..." Reid then paused and realized something. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Inaho mentioned to me earlier this morning that she had to look over Sylvan while Sophie was at work...she could be their next target! Sylvan can't really defend himself; it depends on what personality he's in when the Unsubs attack, and Inaho..." Reid took something out of his pocket, a slip of paper. "Her cellphone number. We have to call her."

* * *

"It's nice being out here for a change, isn't it, Sylvan?" Inaho spoke, the two leaving the cafe.

Sylvan nodded. "Yeah!" he agreed. "I don't get why Sophie doesn't want me going out so much, though..." he trailed off. "I don't get it."

Inaho sighed a little. "I don't get it, either."

"Sorry...my cellphone's vibrating." Sylvan grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hey Sophie...yeah. Yes." he paused for a moment. "But..." he paused again. He sighed sadly. "Alright, dear sister. I will." he then turned his cellphone off, before suddenly looking around. "Inaho?"

"Yeah?" Inaho was confused.

"Can we talk somewhere private? Please?" Sylvan looked a little scared. "The people are scaring me..."

Inaho nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"She's not picking up." JJ spoke.

Hotch came into the room. "We just got a call. Inaho Kazuma has been found dead in a street alley by a cafe half an hour ago. Sylvan was there; he's alive and unharmed..."

"Is he alright?" Reid asked, worried.

"Physically he's fine, but...he was screaming and crying and he wouldn't let go of Inaho's corpse. He was screaming a name repeatedly."

"...Whose name was it?" Reid felt like he might throw up.

"Yours."


	5. Conflicting Voices

**_4. Conflicting Voices_**

"Sylvan?"

Sylvan sat in a chair in the interrogation room, his whole body shaking slightly with fear. Reid sat down in the chair across from him.

"Reid?" Sylvan's voice came out in a squeak. "What's going on? Why am I here? Why are there scary people that don't change their facial expressions except for you? Wait, you're not scary. Right. Sorry." Sylvan's clothing was stained with blood, and even some strands of his hair were as well.

"Sylvan." Reid started. "I need to know all the details about Inaho's murder." he tried to speak as calmly as he could. He knew he had to make sure Sylvan was a bit more relaxed before Reid would get any details. "Please, Sylvan. The more we know, the more we can track down the Unsubs and your friends won't get hurt anymore, I swear."

Syvlan slowly nodded before starting. "Inaho and I were cutting through an alley to get back to the apartment more quickly, when..."

* * *

_"**Kill** her or you **die**. It's that simple." the woman snarled, shoving the gun into Sylvan's hands. **"KILL HER!"**_

_Sylvan stared at the gun, before pointing it at Inaho, who was struck with fear. He began to pull the trigger..._

_But then he dropped it._

_"No. NO!" Sylvan screamed at the woman. "I'm not gonna-not-not-gonna kill her! She's my-she's my-she's my friend!"_

_The woman punched him in the stomach. Sylvan let out a howl of pain._

_"Stop it!" Inaho shouted, trying to push the woman away but the woman struck her face. "Sylvan...please." Inaho half-shouted to Sylvan. "Just do it, Sylvan. I don't...I don't want you to die-"_

_"I can't! I CAN'T-"_

_Three gunshots resounded as Inaho fell._

* * *

"Ina-Inaho...she...she..." Sylvan looked like he was going to burst into tears. "She told me she loved me and she...she even...she even kissed me...I...I couldn't...I couldn't protect her."

Reid was about to speak when Sylvan cut him off, the expression in his voice much different than before.

"_No. _I could have. It's just that I was far too **weak** to save her. I could have defied the Queen. I **could** have. But for the sake of the _Queen_, it was either _Inaho_ or_ me_."

"What?" Reid spoke aloud, confused. "What do you mean?"

"..." Sylvan didn't say anything more after that.

* * *

"He's not responding..." Prentiss trailed off.

"I could have defied the Queen." Rossi repeated one of Sylvan's lines. "Does that mean he knew that the unsub was definitely the Queen of Evil, or does it mean something else? Hmm..."

Reid then rushed into the room, out of breath.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"We need paper and pen. Lots of it." Reid spoke.

"And...why?" Hotch asked.

"Sylvan isn't much of an oral communicator, he's rather more of a visual communicator. If we can get him to draw out the whole situation when he and Inaho were assaulted by the Queen of Evil, maybe we can figure out who the Queen of Evil is, and then track down the Servant of Evil from there."

All the rest of the team just exchanged glances before rushing to grab blank paper and unused pens.

* * *

Reid watched Sylvan scribble on the paper for at least an hour.

He made three drawings, filled with so much detail and so unlike majority of the childish-looking drawings Reid had seen in Sylvan's room. One of them was Inaho, dressed in the type of attire Spencer read of the maidens wearing in medieval times, blood seeping from her chest with Sylvan, in chainmal armor without the helmet, standing over her, drenched in her blood and the gun in his hand. The second was a shadowy black beast with yellow eyes, reminding Reid of the drawing he had earlier with him and Sylvan stabbing the beast. The third was a drawing of Sylvan, a child-like version and himself as what he looked like now, the two figures looking at each other as if looking at their reflections in a mirror.

For some reason, something about this confused Spencer...

"You were forced to kill Inaho after all..." Reid trailed off. Sylvan nodded quietly, doing his best to restrain himself from crying.

Reid then looked at the second drawing. "This black beast with yellow eyes...is it the Queen of Evil?" Sylvan nodded again. "Do you remember anything else about this beast?" Sylvan shook his head.

Reid looked at the third drawing. "You're aware of both of your personalities, aren't you?" Sylvan nodded. "Why are you showing me this?"

That was the thing Spencer didn't understand.

Sylvan scribbled three words on another blank piece of paper.

_Apartment. My room. Please._


	6. Apologize

**_4. Apologize_**

"Sylvan? We're here..." Prentiss trailed off. Sylvan just nodded quietly before he unlocked the door and the three entered the apartment. Prentiss turned to Reid as Sylvan looked around quietly, before walking towards his room. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I think so..." Reid paused before he continued. "I have a feeling Sylvan's been trying to tell us something important. The thing is, we don't know what it is exactly, and why..."

"Come on!" Sylvan was heard speaking in the childish behaviour that he was currently in. "Aren't you going to look? Aren't you?"

"Um...right..." the two went into the room, where Sylvan was throwing things aside.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Sylvan trailed off as he tossed aside the teddy bear, an action figure, some blocks and even the Raggedy Ann. "Where is-oh! Here we go!" he dropped the sketchbooks onto the ground. "You...you said you wanted to look through these, right?"

"Yeah. We did." Reid answered, staring at the three large sketchbooks.

"...Can I draw? While you two are...looking?"

"Sure." Reid replied quietly. "Draw anything you want." Sylvan let out a squeal of happiness, saying a quick 'thank you' to Reid before grabbing a spare sketchbook and starting to draw in it. He turned to Prentiss, who was confused.

"Why are we looking through the sketchbooks again?" Prentiss asked Reid.

"I remember looking at some of his sketchbooks. One of the sketches was of him being servant to his sister, and he was holding a knife at Spencer Houko's neck. I have a feeling that it's possible he and Sophie are the Unsubs..."

"Then...what's the black beast with the yellow eyes in the picture?" Prentiss asked, referring to the pictures Reid had of the beast.

"Probably the Queen of Evil. In a different form. Remember how Sylvan has split personalities? When Sylvan is in his childlike personality, he draws the Queen of Evil as this beast. He's probably scared of her in some way...And when his personality switches to the normal adult, he draws her as an actual human princess or queen of sorts. When he's in his adult personality, there's not as much fear of her; he obeys her every whim even if he doesn't like it. When Inaho was killed, I have a feeling both personalities struggled with each other to do as the queen told him to _and_ to go against this order..."

"Reid?" The two turned to Sylvan, who spoke up. "My other sketchbooks are here." he spoke quietly, pointing to the desk with pads of paper on it. "Is it okay if I get myself a drink?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Sylvan nodded quickly and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sylvan sighed as he poured himself a glass of apple juice, before taking a sip. Something was up, but he wasn't sure about what exactly...

The cellphone in his pants pocket vibrated, and he picked it up.

"Hello? Sister...yeah. I'm at the apartment. Yes? But...why? Reid wouldn't want to hurt-" Sylvan paused before speaking again. "Okay. I will. I'll meet you there."

* * *

Prentiss stared at the drawings. "It's Matsushiro in this drawing." She spoke quietly.

"And Monica's in this one." Spencer added, looking at a picture of the dead patissier. "Sylvan's been drawing all of the murders happening. It's most likely that Sophie manipulated him into killing all of them..."

"Reid? Prentiss..." The two turned to see Sylvan, standing in the doorway with a dagger in one hand and a gun in the other. He pointed the gun at them. Prentiss was about to take out her own when she realized she didn't have it. She then looked at the gun Sylvan held, and realized it was hers...

"Sylvan, don't!" Reid shouted, but Sylvan shook his head and said two words.

"Forgive me."

* * *

Gunshots sounded in the apartment, and Kai burst into Sylvan and Sophie's apartment in alarm. "Sylvan!? Are you there!?" Kai shouted. He looked in all the rooms, to find Prentiss in Sylvan's room. He ran over to her, noticing that she was shot in the shoulder. "Where's Sylvan?" he asked frantically.

"He..." Prentiss took a deep breath before she finished. "He took Reid...Sylvan's the Servant of Evil..."

"I'll call 911!" Kai grabbed a fallen cellphone and started to dial the number.

"No...call Hotch...number should be on the phone..."

"I'll call him after I call the ambulance! You need help-"

"No. Now...please..." Prentiss did her best to put pressure on the gunshot wound with one hand.

"Okay, okay...what's his number!?"

* * *

JJ turned to the others. "We got a call from Kai. He said he found Prentiss shot and Reid's missing."


	7. Execution

**_7. Execution_**

JJ accompanied Prentiss to the hospital while Hotch and the rest of the team quickly got to Sylvan and Sophie's apartment. Kai was still there, and the teen told a quick explanation to them.

"Prentiss told me that Sylvan's the 'Servant of Evil' and that he took Reid. I found her here when I heard gunshots in the apartment and I figured I had to know what was going on. Then I called you guys, and then I called 911 right away." Kai summarized quickly. "I might have an idea of where Sylvan might be headed, though, there's a text on his cellphone..." He handed Sylvan's cellphone to Hotch, who looked at it.

"Kill Prentiss, keep Reid as hostage. Meet me in parking garage so we can get out of here and kill the true enemy." Hotch read quickly. "So they're headed for their next target already; and I think it's their last one..." He trailed off.

"There's got to be something to this." Morgan spoke up. "If Matsushiro, Monica and the other victims didn't count as 'enemies,' who is Sophie and Sylvan's real enemy?"

"We should check their rooms; they might have left something."

"Right."

* * *

Reid struggled against his bonds as Sylvan finished knotting the rope together. "Sylvan..." Reid trailed off softly in hopes that Sophie wouldn't hear. "You don't have to listen to your sister. She's making you do things you don't want her to do."

"But-but-" Sylvan stuttered at first, but then he composed himself, switching personalities. "She is my queen. I cannot deny her commands." He then shook his head and blurted out, "She's gonna punish me if I don't do it!"

"Don't do what?" Reid asked quietly, confused.

"Kill Father." Sylvan choked out, before Sophie turned her head to face them.

"Sylvan, shut up! And gag Reid, will you!? Use tape or something..." Sophie muttered, before saying something that sounded like, "You *$$*** retard. Make yourself useful!"

"NO!" Sylvan shouted, anger appearing on his face. "I won't! I won't tolerate you swearing at me, sister, and-" He cut off, holding his head in his hands before choking out, "Yes, mi'lady..."

Reid tried to say something like "Wait" or "Stop" but his mouth was immediately shut closed with duct tape. Reid knew that Sylvan must be struggling inside between his usual adult self and his childlike self. There had to be a way to use this fact to persuade Sylvan to stop Sophie from doing any more harm; to prevent her from killing Yuiichi Kirisaki. His mind immediately flashbacked to when the team was talking about Sylvan and Sophie earlier...

* * *

_"So, let me get this straight." Morgan spoke up. "Two years ago, Sylvan and Sophie got into a bus accident, and Sylvan got major injuries that resulted in his mental state. And now, two months ago, the 'Queen of Evil' and 'Servant of Evil' are out to kill them, as well as their friends. All of the people we've interviewed have no idea of anyone that could hate them...that doesn't make any sense."_

_"Actually, Sophie did mention that her father must have hated her." Prentiss spoke up. "She said that years ago when she and Sylvan were kids, their father abandoned them, and months later their mom died. That's where the adoptive father came in, but he's dead now. He died last year of old age..."_

* * *

_Sophie sees her father as the true enemy. _Reid thought to himself. _He was the target all along. Monica, Matusushiro and the other victims were just targeted because she thought they were getting in the way. When Sylvan ended up mentally disabled, she manipulated him to her advatage as her 'Servant of Evil.' _

_There has to be a way to get Sylvan to stop her. There has to be...wait! He's a visual communicator! I think I can..._

Sylvan looked confused when Reid pointed to the sketchbook and the pencil in his hands, but then Sylvan understood the message, before untying Reid's arms and putting the sketchbook and pencil in front of him. Reid started to draw on the paper, and Sylvan looked carefully at it, even when it was finished and shown to him.

The picture was the black beast attacking Yuiichi Kirisaki. Sylvan's eyes widened in horror. He read the words at the bottom of the picture.

_That's what your sister wants to do, to kill your father. Do you really want that to happen? You're going to stand by and let her order you to kill him?_

Sylvan paused for a moment, before speaking up.

"Stop the car." It was obvious he was in his more adult mode now, from the look in his eyes to the tone of voice. "I mean it, Sophie. Now."

Sophie stopped the car, and turned towards Sylvan. "What is it?" She snapped. "We have to kill our enemy, and we don't have much time to waste, you know."

"I'm not going to let you kill father."

Sophie's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" She snapped. **_"WHAT!?"_ **Sylvan's face remained mostly blank, with traces of seriousness. "Snap out of it, Sylvan, you're not in charge of me-"

"I'm not your servant anymore! I'm sick of this!" Sylvan shouted. Sophie started driving again, trying to ignore him but he continued. "You made me hurt Monica, and Matsushiro and Shachihoko and even INAHO! You forced me to kill the one person I _loved! _I'm not-NOT going to let you hurt father!" He took out a switchblade, cutting Reid free of his ropes. "Reid and I will stop you!"

Sophie took out a gun and tried to shoot Sylvan, but her brother responded to this by forcing her arm holding the gun upwards as she pulled the trigger, making a hole in the ceiling, before lunging towards the steering wheel and sharply turning the car into clockwise circles as a result.

"Sylvan, are you mad!?" Sophie screamed, a look of panic overtaking her face as she tried to regain control of the car. "Stop it! STOP IT NOW!"

"NO!" Sylvan screamed back, sharply turning the car left. "I'm not your servant, and I'm not going to let you hurt father or anyone else!"

That was when Reid let out a scream of **"Look out!"** before the car crashed into other cars, causing it to roll over completely once before it landed on its side.

* * *

Prentiss and JJ stared in shock as sudden, terrible news appeared on the screen.

_-Car crash on Queen Street-_

_-One person dead, two injured-_

_-Sophie and Sylvan Kirisaki-_

_-Sophie-Dead-Sylvan-Alive-_

_-Queen and Servant of Evil-_

_-Spencer Reid, FBI Agent-_

_-Alive-_

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

* * *

"Sylvan's at a mental institution?" Reid asked as he walked down the halls of said mental institution.

"Yeah..." Prentiss trailed off as she glanced at her injured shoulder. "The doctors said that his mind doesn't switch between adult and childlike personalities anymore. They say he's most likely going to stay in the childish personality permanently, so that's why they sent him here..."

Reid let out a quiet sigh as they approached the door to Sylvan's room. Sylvan had ended up mentally worse, now. Reid couldn't help but think it was somewhat of his fault, but it had been to save Sylvan's father from any harm. Sophie dying made Reid feel like he had killed her himself, even though he didn't intend that whole scenario to happen.

No. Can't focus on that. Try to stay calm in front of Sylvan. Right.

Reid took a deep breath before opening the door.

* * *

**Author note: Phew. I know I stopped the chapter short here, and that I kind of rushed it all, but...(insert sigh here) I really should have gotten this done earlier, so I apologize for the delay in updating. I might rewrite this fic in the future sometime, maybe...**

**Next chapter is the last. Just thought I'd let you readers know, and thanks so much for reading so far.**


End file.
